


An Unkindness of Crows

by Leyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the deancasbigbang  Challenge 2011, and reticentric's story  "An Unkindness of Crows"  which is an AU based on the movie "The Crow". Cas and his sister, Anna, are murdered, then Cas returns as The Crow to wreak revenge. He meets and falls for Dean.Various Digital Paintings





	An Unkindness of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> For the deancasbigbang 2011 Challenge, and reticentric's story [ "An Unkindness of Crows" ](http://reticentric.livejournal.com/186562.html) which is an AU based on the movie "The Crow". The story is full of scenes I wanted to paint (though painting Cas in the iconic sad-clown face paint turned out to be a challenge!). 
> 
> Thank you to quickreaver and sillie82 for their very helpful art beta and advice. Originally posted to livejournal.
> 
> Painting 1: Cas in his destroyed apartment with the Crow, and his charcoal sketches of Anna and Dean. Quickreaver pointed me towards the font used (Thank you!). There is my usual symbolism in this, plus I wanted it to be reminiscent of the promo photos from the movie. 
> 
> Painting 2: Cas has defeated his enemies and is kneeling by his grave when Anna arrives to take him to heaven. In this painting, I wanted the scene to be all "Hallelujah!! Morning is broken!" colourwise, but Cas to look sad and weary by contrast. 
> 
> Painting 3: Finally , a Dean/Cas scene (I kept getting side tracked) Dean has been injured and is recovering in hospital, when Cas visits him . Cas is saying "feel my heart beating": Dean is surprised. Despite being a hospital, I wanted joyful colours and hints of rebirth in this scene, hence the blues and greens.
> 
> In the story, Cas sketches in charoal, so the next are a set of sketches which are meant to be Cas' (several of which I used on the cover). I used a couple of digital charcoal brushes (a fine one and a large soft one) and a blending stub for these, and did them very quickly to get the right look. And a sketch of Cas' first encounter with Dean - who is all tied up. I figured that made an impression on Cas! I used a digital 2b pencil for this instead of the digital charcoal(to get a bit more control).


End file.
